


Fatal Mistakes

by LndsyShaye



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LndsyShaye/pseuds/LndsyShaye





	Fatal Mistakes

Exactly four days after Ryan went back home with his mother, Kirsten has decided that maybe they should ride down, and check on him, just in case. Since he can't be reached by phone. At least that's her excuse when Seth, or Sandy asks. The truth is, the guilt is starting to eat her alive inside.

It's a long, quiet drive. When they finally reach the house, it's near dark and the yard is messy. The house is falling apart; paint peeling, and cracked windows. Her guilt manages to grow a little bigger. They walk up to the door and Sandy knocks, and the door just pops open on it's own; that's when her heart starts pounding. Sandy tells her to stay back as he walks in, but she doesn't listen, because when he turns on the light in the empty house, she's the first one who spots him.

He's huddled in the corner, still, silent, bruised, and broken. Lifeless. Sandy's calling 911, Seth's retching in the bushes, and she drops down beside him on the floor, so hard her knees probably tore through her jeans. His eyes are open and empty, but they still manage to burn through to her soul.

They bury him beside her mother, only five people attend the funeral.

 

Kirsten doesn't remember the exact day she starts noticing something isn't right. She feels like something's following her, and every once in awhile she'll catch something move out of the corner of her eye. She never says anything to anyone, though, her family is already falling apart.

It's a tuesday when she's home alone; exactly one week after the funeral, when she's coming in the kitchen. And as she turns to pour her coffee, there on the patio, is ryan standing; silent. Kirsten drops her mug, grabs her keys and runs straight out of the house. She doesn't come home until sandy does, but she never tells him. She never stays at the house alone anymore, but ryan's still there, lurking around every corner, never speaking a word. 

After two weeks of being afraid, she finally gathers up the courage to ask him what he's doing here, he smiles and just says, "I was the happiest here," and ducks his head and walks away.

 

 

"And perhaps the most painful thought of all is that I failed you.

That fact haunts me everywhere I go, staring me in the face.

I can't escape it..no matter how hard I try."


End file.
